Lost in the Water
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas discover that sometimes, the secrets you think you keep, aren't always just your own.


**AN:** **I really wanted to experiment using elvish, so there is a lot closer to the end. I will have all the translations at the end as well.**

* * *

The drawing was old, but the image captured within the parchment was a being of ageless beauty. His greenleaf...

"Sire?" The king of Gondor hastily shoved the tattered leaf of paper underneath a pile of yellowed books and papers on his cluttered desk; trying to hide his treasured image from prying eyes. He turned around in his chair and cleared his throat. A young page was standing in the doorway holding a folded piece of paper. Upon seeing that it was simply a young boy, Aragorn relaxed.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked in a flustered tone.

"There's someone here to see you sire. He wished for me to give you this." the page walked forwards to where Aragorn was seated and handed him the slip of paper.

"And just who was this visitor?" Aragorn asked before unfolding the note.

"He told me not to tell you who he was sire, nor where he would be waiting." the page recited. "But if I may speak my mind sire, I do believe you will be pleased to see him." he added.

Aragorn looked at him sceptically before nodding.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The page bowed respectfully and whisked himself away out the open door and down the corridor.

Once he was out of sight, Aragorn turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hands. With hestitant fingers, he unfolded the parchment and written upon it in green ink was a message in handwriting that he recognized immediately.

 _'The brook flows swiftest when starlight blooms'_

"Legolas." he breathed. In a sweeping movement, he stood, shed his shoes and disappeared out the door, nearly crashing into a courtier.

"Your Majesty?" the courtier asked, his voice laced with concern that matched his face. He was about to say more, but the king was already long gone.

Dashing down the long halls and passageways, Aragorn sped along with a wind at his heels that only he could feel. A large smile was spreading fast across his face, glowing with anticipation. Before he knew it, and before anyone could stop him, he found himself stumbling out the back door of the castle stables atop a fine steed and racing down the streets of Minas Tirith.

* * *

"Was that...the king?" a young girl said to her brother as he shot past them. Her brother shrugged. He highly doubted that the king of Gondor would be riding barefoot through the city.

Aragorn didn't know how he managed to find his way out of the city, but he did and was soon riding freely across the great plains with the world ahead of him.

But he was not going forwards. Instead, he turned left and slowed his steed to canter along the wall of the city. They went along for a few minutes, making strong progress. Soon he reached the mountain face and began to head towards where the forest began to brush the edges, however it was not the trees that he was headed for but what was hidden within their midst.

"Tenna amaldar, mellon nin.*" he said aloud to his horse, "Tenna amaldar!" The great creature bent his strong neck and shot forwards, flying through the wind and listening to it whistle through his mane. The soft green and gold of the grassy plains soon turned to emeralds and mahogany as they entered the cool shade of the forest.

"Asië mellon, asië.*" Aragorn said comfortingly, patting the horse's neck in appreciation as he eased him to a halt. The former ranger dismounted silently and began to lead his mount along behind him, taking soft, quiet steps through the underbrush. Before long, the two companions reached a small brook, drawn to its tinkling laugh as it danced over the rocks.

"Dartha hí.*" Aragorn murmured to the stallion, patting its nose affectionately. He tied the horse to a tree and stepped carefully into the brook; feeling the cool water run over his bare toes. Being careful not to slip, he began to make his way up stream towards the mountain. The brook slowly began to grow in size; expanding and twisting like some great crystal snake. But then it met the foot of the mountain and seemed to disappear. There was no spring, no lake, no waterfall. It simply ended.

Growing on the rock face, moss gathered in large clumps and vines dangled over the place where the water met the stone. Directly above the center of the water, nestled in a bed of green, was a solitary flower. It was white and its petals formed in the likeness of the morning star.

Aragorn smiled softly and placed his hand upon the moss, closed his eyes and uttered a long-since memorized phrase.

"Yá ilma lotóre.* When starlight blooms."

There suddenly came a great creaking and the rock face split in a perfectly vertical line. Moments after, vines tumbled downwards and created a leafy doorway, revealing where the brook was flowing from.

Aragorn stepped inside the familiar rocky tunnel and placed his hand upon the wall, running his fingers along the smooth white stone. There was a light up ahead which reflected off of the ceiling and turning water lapping up around the king's knees a brilliantly glowing aqua. Taking slow, measured steps, Aragorn waded down the short tunnel until its maw opened unto a sanctuary. A hidden place within the mountain that opened up to the sky.

The ranger sighed as his memories ran away with him. Such beautiful memories they were. So happy; full of life, joy, laughter...love.

"Estel."

Aragorn was jolted from his happy thoughts by a name he had not been called in many, many years. He blinked and turned slowly.

The elven prince stood glowing under the shade of a great oak tree; clothed in garments woven of pure sunshine. His hair was down, loose from its usual braids and dancing about him like starlight as he smiled. A smile that could heal a thousand wounds, light a thousand candles and bring joy to even the darkest peaks of mount Doom.

"Legolas!" Aragorn stumbled forwards, splashing water about him in waves that rippled to the edge of the pool. The prince laughed at the king's clumsiness and flitted quickly to the water's edge to help him, translucent robes billowing about him like wings. Aragorn knew that he was a fumbling idiot next to the elegance and grace of the elf, but he continued forward to try and reach him. He held out his hand to the waiting one of the prince on the shore, but his bare foot slipped on a rock beneath the water and he fell forwards. Panicking, he waved his arms about him and prepared for the cold shock of the water, but it never came.

Instead he felt gentle, but strong arms around him and a slender body touching his own. He opened his eyes to look up into the face of his saviour, the blue of the water reflecting in the eyes above him.

"You are still as graceful as ever mellon nin." Legolas laughed, helping the man to stand. When he had regained his balance, Legolas took his hand. Aragorn looked up at him.

"So that I can catch you again, should you fall." Legolas explained with a soft smile that Aragorn returned gladly. Their moment was interrupted when the Dúnedain felt something tickle his leg. He yelped in surprise and looked down at the water, expecting to see a fish but instead his eyes came to rest on the gaudy fabric of Legolas' robes; floating adrift in the water.

"Oh." he said quietly, moving his gaze up the gorgeous elven body in front of him. "I made you get wet."

Legolas took a single step towards him, moving silently in the water. "It's alright." he said, looking down at Aragorn's feet in the water and placing his hands upon the ranger's arms.

With Legolas this close to him, Aragorn noticed that beneath the fluttering, translucent textiles of his creamy robes, the prince was wearing nothing.

He blushed.

Legolas moved his eyes up from Aragorn's feet and came to rest upon his chest and the unlaced collar of his shirt. He raised a delicate hand and placed it on the man's collar bone, discreetly sliding his fingers under the fabric to touch his skin. Aragorn felt a shiver run up his spine.

"You do not wear the Evenstar." Legolas said softly, his warm fingertips moving ever so slightly over the browned skin.

"Nay. For the Evenstar of Rivendell does not hold my heart." Aragorn replied, his voice quiet and low. Legolas moved closer to him; their bodies almost touching. He looked up at the man whom he ached for so dearly.

"If not the Evenstar..."

Legolas body really was very close.

"...then...who?"

"Ech, Legolas. Echië.*"

Legolas looked at him. Incredulous and in wonder.

"This...this cannot be true." he whispered, his angelic voice small and tight. Aragorn placed his arms around the elf suddenly and pressed them together, gathering the shocked, lithe prince in his muscular arms.

"Then forgive me..." Aragorn placed his hands on Legolas' cheeks and touched his nose to the elf's, sharing breath. Legolas was shaking.

"...I do not intend to lie." he whispered onto Legolas' plush pink lips.

He tilted his head and swallowed the air between them. Legolas' eyes fluttered shut and his eyebrows tilted upwards; his mouth moving in shy response to the dominance of Aragorn. His fingers curled up in the tiniest way on the man's arms as the larger hands held him protectively but they were itching to move. The pale fingers relaxed and slid themselves along the broad back and aided Legolas in pulling himself closer; nearly rubbing his body up against the ranger's.

This seemed to grant Aragorn the permission to explore. He snaked his large hands down Legolas' slim, yet beautifully muscular body and up into the crown of golden locks. In response, Legolas ran his hand daintily over the man's backside, barely pinching but teasing just enough to make the man gasp in pleasure.

Much to his surprise, Aragorn felt something warm enter his mouth. It was slick with the memory of lembas, miruvor* and honey. He allowed Legolas to explore him for only a moment before fighting to sample some of the elf's sweet taste. They engaged in a heated, passionate battle for dominance. However, their dance was cut short.

They broke away, only millimetres from each other, gasping for breath. They shared what little air would pass between them with more passionate, hot kisses and little, short loving ones that quickly began to move down Legolas' neck. The elf was blushing a furious red and clutching onto Aragorn for dear life.

With a moan of pleasure, Legolas unconsciously slid his leg between Aragorn's, his bare toes tight and clenched. His near-naked thigh brushed the inside of Aragorn's and the man shivered, pausing. Legolas graced his angled foot up Aragorn's calf and the tingle that it shot up his leg caused the man to fall, bringing the elf down on top of him.

They landed in the pool, under the water momentarily and surrounded by a blue wonderland. In a panic, Legolas seized Aragorn and dragged him up, gasping for air as they broke the surface. Still sitting astride him, Legolas turned and pulled Aragorn in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, clenching his arms around the man tightly. Aragorn chuckled and pushed him off gently.

"For what meleth*?" he asked soothingly. Legolas' eyes were full of tears and he was about to speak before he stopped. His eyes glistened as they stared desperately into the grey ones across from him.

"M-meleth?" Aragorn laughed and cupped Legolas' cheek, tenderly wiping a droplet off with his thumb. He brought his forehead to meet the elf's.

"Legolas, nalyë mela en' coiamin*." the prince blushed, but hesitated.

"Pedlyë sanya*?"

"Û. Pedguren oiala*."

At that, Legolas threw himself into Aragorn's arms, crying jubilant tears of pure joy.

"Amin mela lle Aragorn! Estel meleth nin*!" he cried, the wetness of his tears simply adding to the sopping condition of their clothes that stuck fast to their bodies. He pulled himself off of Aragorn's neck and wiped at his eyes sheepishly.

"I have waited far too long to say that meleth." he said. "I feared that I never would." Aragorn smiled and put his arms around the beautiful being in front of him.

"As have I." he replied, a strand of wet hair falling into his eyes. Legolas laughed tearfully and tucked it behind his ear.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I made you get wet!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer**  
 **All of the elvish translations are from various websites. I translated the words and put them together into sentences based on my knowledge of Japanese and French language/grammar. I apologise if any of my translations are incorrect as I do not speak elvish.**  
*To the trees my friend  
*Easy friend, easy  
*Wait here  
*When starlight blooms  
*You, Legolas. It is you."  
*Miruvor - A warm and fragrant clear cordial of the Elves, also translated as mead by Tolkien in Namárië.  
*For what love?  
*Legolas, you are the love of my life  
*You speak the truth?  
*Yes. My heart speaks without end.  
*I love you Aragorn! Estel, my love!


End file.
